


wealls goin DOWNEn

by lullabyehurley



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabyehurley/pseuds/lullabyehurley
Summary: YAH YEET





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

Patrickj stump and pete wents have been having a bad relationship now,theyve been arguing every night for a while now,but bothj of them want to keep the relationship alive in hopes it will get better again. It all started when pet weet and gabe sport started getting FUnkY(town(,and patrick walked in on them doinG the do !!!! after walkign in on it.,he stormed out of the house and called andee hurley, adn asked if he could crash and andy said  
‘Yea bro sounds litty. So patrick ubers over to andy and joes house and now HES cryin !!!!!!and joes all look ‘my mans tf is WRONG ??????? and patricks all like ‘gab and p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pet were doin the funky town6’ and joes like ‘oh ashit no bby imma beat a bitch ass for u PATRICIA, and then he give patricc a hugn.

Patrick falls asleep on the couch then wakes up to joe BURNIGN THE FUCKEN HOUSE DOWn jk lol he didnt fall asleep he just kinda,laid down and thought about pete and him. Te realization of what had actually happened really hit him. Why would pete dp this ?? was it patricks fault ??? he had so many questions he KNEW probably wouldnt gert answered. Then,his pphone rang,breaking him out of his thots. Its pete,he answered,knowing damn well he shpuldnt have...


	2. okay, thotslayer69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well shit

*Pete pov*

*showing poete n gabe doing funkytown* yup,thats me youre probaby wondering how i get here.gabe saporta was one of my BES freinds,so he came over constantly,and patrick was always gone constantly. Gab and i were just watching something on netlfix and this b i c t h KISSED me, so im like this MIGHT as well happen. N we ended up int he bedroom somehow ??????? idk but we Are There,and i thought i still had plenty oftime before patrick came home,which was usually around 5.it was 4 pm and i heard the door open,anbd see patrick behind gabe. Patrick closes the door, i tell gabe GET OWF THOTTICUS. So he does that and we get dressed. Gabe leaves the apartment and i just,think for a while untili fall alseep. I wake up again at around 4 am. I couldnt fall back to sleep for the LIFE of me,so i decide to call patrick “ HEY SIRI CALL PATRICIA” and siri says in her robot ass voice” Okay thotslayer69, calling PATRICIA” it rings a few times,then he picks up...


	3. oh my gawd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was short lol

Patricks pov

“What the fuck do you want” i say.  
“Baby,i am so fuckign sorry”.pete says,sounding ingenuine as all hell. Thats absolute fucking bullshit and we both know it.

“Sure you fucking are.i thpught u love me,you was my baby,my fuckin CINNAMON APPLE”.i said,,starting to choke

“It was a one time thing,i promise babyu i love u”

“Fuck u oete wentz,we r threw” i say right before hanging up.

I started full on sobbing,trying to keep quiet because andy and joe were asleep.but tghjen andy comes out,and says in a very sleepy voice,while rubbing his eyes “hey patric,whats wrong”

“Pete caLLEd me,said he loved me and i hung up on him”. andy just sat down and hugged me. We sta like thay for who knows how long. Eventuallt he gets up for wrok and leaves.


End file.
